Sharpay Evans
Sharpay Evans es una de los personajes principales. Es co-presidente del club de Drama junto a su hermano gemelo Ryan. Ha protagonizado diecisiete producciones musicales de la escuela junto a su hermano. Es considerada la altagonista de las películas. Al final de cada película, parece que Sharpay se vuelve una persona buena y comprensiva, pero en la siguiente siempre podemos ver que sigue siendo igual de arrogante, egocéntrica, etc. No consiguio una beca en Julliard y decidio estudiar Artes Escenicas en la universidad de Alburquerque, también se ofreció como ayudante de la Srta. Darbus. Información Sharpay nació el 27 de Febrero de 1990. Es hija de Vance y Derby Evans y hermana gemela de Ryan. Sharpay es una reina del drama, arrogante, controladora y presumida. Le gusta ser lider de su hermano y tener todo bajo control. Todo lo que este alrededor de ella debe ser fabuloso, suele usar ropa con brillo. Ella ve a Troy como un símbolo de estatus, a Gabriella como una barrera y a Kelsi como una herramienta. Sharpay nunca se detiene hasta conseguir lo que quiere. En general es poco amable, pero de verdad ama a su familia y su perro, y la razon de su crueldad ocasional casi siempre es por conseguir que todo sea como ella quiere. High School Musical Cuando Sharpay regresa a East High luego de las vacaciones entra a detención por usar teléfonos celulares durante clase. Más tarde, ella y su hermano buscan en Internet sobre la nueva estudiante Gabriella Montez y descubren que era una "chica Einstein". Sharpay y Ryan audicionan para el musical Twinkle Towne cantando What I've been looking for alterando la versión original de Kelsi. Se enoja, luego, al ver que Troy y Gabriella, quienes ella cree que nunca audicionaron estan en competencia con ella por los papeles musicales. Ella expresa su deseo de regresar las cosas como eran en la canción Stick to the Status Quo; al final de la canción Gabriella derrama accidentalmente su almuerzo sobre Sharpay, a lo que ella grita que Troy solo audiciono como plan para arruinar el musical High School Musical 2 Sharpay quiere conquistar a Troy dandole un trabajo en Lava Springs Country Club, el cual le pertenece a su familia. Para su disgusto, Troy va con unos amigos, incluyendo a Gabriella. Ella le ordena al Sr. Fulton, manager de Lava Springs a hacerle la vida lo más miserable posible para los demas Wildcats, llendo tan lejos como para prohibir que el Staff junior no pueda participar en El show de talentos de medio-verano de Lava Springs. También le da varias oportunidades a Troy, incluyendo un entrenamiento personal con con los Redhawks de la universidad de Albuquerque. Sus acciones alejan a todos de ella, al punto que ya no puede cantar nada en el show de talentos. Troy ya no quiere cantar con ella porque lo alejo de sus amigos y Ryan, su plan B, vendió su traje tiki (para la cancion Humuhumunukunukuapua'a) por internet, siguiendo nada mas ni nada menos que las ordenes de ella y no quiere cantar con ella tampoco. Finalmente, Troy se siente mal por Sharpay y la sube al escenario para acabar la canción Everyday junto con Ryan los demas trabajadores. Casi gana el premio Star Dazzle pero ella se lo otorga a su hermano Ryan por su trabajo duro con los Wildcats. La historia termina con Sharpay quien aprendio la leccion y amigada con todos, por ahora... High School Musical 3: Senior Year En Hsm 3, Sharpay contrata una nueva estudiante de intercambio inglesa llamada Tiara como su asistente para ayudarla con sus lineas y la tarea; basicamente, alguien para ser lider, ya que Ryan la dejo. Ella planea tener el papel principal en el musical y la beca en Julliard. Entonces fuerza a Ryan a que encunetre la mejor canción de Kelsi para conseguirla. Pero Ryan le dice que ella no es Gabriella. Luego, cuando Gabriella va a la universidad temprano, Sharpay aprovecha y toma su lugar para ser la estrella del show. Cuando la canción I just wanna be with you, comienza ella cree que va a cantar con Troy, pero en realidad el estaba regresando con Gabriella y llegaria un poco mas tarde, entonces Jimmie toma su lugar! La nueva colonia de este la hace estornudar y cuando termina la canción sale del escenario muerta de verguenza. Cuando Sharpay cree que nada puede ser peor, se encuentra en su camarin a Tiara, con una replica exacta a su vestido en A night to remember y le dice que solo actuaba siendo buena pero como ahora era cantante suplente, iba a tomar el lugar de Sharpay en la obra. Ella se queda triste por unos segundos pero eso no la detiene a entrar tambien al numero y tener una dueto/batalla con ella. Al final no gana la beca pero va a la universidad de Albuquerque. Canciones High School Musical * What I've been looking for * Stick to the Status Quo * Bop to the top * We are all in this together * I can't take my eyes off of you(no aparece en la película) High School Musical 2 * What time is it? * Fabulous * You are the music in me (Sharpay's version) * Everyday * All for one * Humuhumunukunukuapua'a (no aparece en la película, aunque es nombrada) High School Musical 3 * I want it all * A night to remember * Senior Year Spring Musical Medley * High School Musical Apariciones * High School Musical * High School Musical 2 * High School Musical 3: Senior Year Enlances externos * Página web oficial de Ashley Tisdale Category: Personajes